You will see I can give you everything you need
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A primeira vez que Javert o viu, duvidava que tivesse sido notado.


**Título: **You will see I can give you everything you need  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **Good day, Guignon; Slash M/M; AU; Drama; Hurt/Comfort.  
**Advertências: **Leves Spoilers do canon, referência a fome. Violência implicita.  
**Resumo: **A primeira vez que Javert o viu, duvidava que tivesse sido notado.  
**N.A:** Isso ficou maior do que eu esperava. Eu ainda não sei quase nada do passado do Javert, então tudo isso é AU.

**You will see I can give you everything you need**

A primeira vez que Javert o viu, duvidava que tivesse sido notado. Ele era só mais uma das crianças na fila, talvez o mais novo que não estava nos braços da mãe, esperando por um prato de sopa dado pelo bispo Myriel e por algumas freiras, ele também as estava lá ajudando, junto de outras crianças do orfanato de Digne. Só descobriu anos depois o nome do garoto gentil de mãos grandes que lhe entregou a tigela com um sorriso.

**-JV&J-**-*-**-JV&J-**

Javert estava faminto, passeando pelas ruas, tinha dez anos de idade e nenhuma perspectiva de viver até os onze, se continuasse sem comer, mal viveria o próximo dia, na verdade. Foi quando passou pelo orfanato de Digne, o cheiro de comida o atraindo para os grandes portões.

-Ei, garoto, tudo bem?- uma voz disse.

Javert ergueu o olhar e viu um rapaz, endureceu o olhar, desconfiado e já ia sair dali antes de ser expulso quando seu olhar recaiu nas mãos que seguravam as grades. Reconheceu-as, apesar de não saber direito de onde e então ao olhar de novo para o mais velho, percebeu que era o mesmo garoto que lhe dera o prato de sopa anos atrás. Só se lembrava disso por ser uma das poucas memórias boas de sua vida.

Não precisou dizer nada, pois sua barriga roncou de fome nessa hora, respondendo por ele, abaixou o olhar, corado ao ouvir o maior rir.

-Aqui, coma isso e entre, estou certo que deve ter um prato sobrando para você lá dentro...- Jean tirou do bolso um pedaço de pão, entregando para o pequeno.

Javert esticou a mão, mas parou a meio caminho, ainda incerto.

-Tudo bem, é seu, pode pegar. –ele esticou o braço pelas barras, parando de abrir o portão e preferindo alimentar logo o menino que parecia mal se manter em pé.

Ele olhou de um lado para o outro antes de pegar rápido e levar a boca mais rápido ainda, comendo como se sua vida dependesse disso e, nesse caso, realmente dependia.

-Ei, devagar, tem bem mais de onde esse veio, entre...-rindo, o jovem de vinte anos voltou a abrir o portão, quando conseguiu, percebeu que o garoto sumira.

Piscou, saindo e olhando de um lado para o outro na calçada. Coçando a nuca, achou o garoto familiar, não sabendo precisar bem de onde o conhecia, podia tê-lo visto na rua antes, decerto.

Cinco anos se passaram depois dessa cena e Jean nunca se esqueceu do garoto faminto na porta do orfanato, tanto que, depois de ter passado todo esse tempo fora de Digne, estudando, resolveu voltar, não apenas para ver o bispo que estava doente, mas também para contar-lhe que decidira morar lá de novo, trabalhando para ajudar o local. Infelizmente, não chegou a tempo de dizer isso ou de falar nada, o bispo falecera. Ao colocar os pés na cidade, ouviu a noticia e foi direto para o enterro.

O orfanato quase foi fechado, mantendo-se apenas devido a uma pequena herança que o bispo nunca usara em sua vida e deixara no testamento para manter o local e as crianças bem. Isso também não duraria muito e Jean levou dois anos para colocar tudo nos eixos, tivera uma ideia que reacendera a indústria da cidadezinha e, nesse pequeno espaço de tempo, não somente o orfanato, mas também toda a Digne pareceu florescer. Jean Valjean não tinha interesse algum em enriquecer e acumular bens. Possuía apenas uma casa modesta e pequena, que mal visitava, voltando apenas para dormir. O resto do dia era para supervisionar a fábrica, tendo delegado-a para pessoas mais capazes do que ele quando o empreendimento cresceu demais, entretanto sempre indo lá para ter certeza que nada de ruim estava sendo feito e também para dar conselhos quando lhe pediam; e o orfanato, onde gostava mais de ficar, não só freiras trabalhavam lá agora, tendo contratado professores, enfermeiras, psicólogos, tudo que fosse necessário.

Foi no fim desses dois anos que começou a ter algum tempo livre, com tudo parecendo não precisar mais tanto dele, tirava esse tempo para fazer algum trabalho, dando boa parte do salário para o que faltasse no orfanato, ou na escola (também reconstruída por ele). Foi num desses dias, auxiliando as enfermeiras do orfanato, fazendo uma lista do que precisavam, que um garoto foi trazido pela polícia ate lá.

Jean era o Diretor do orfanato, mesmo sendo tão novo. Quando a Prefeitura requisitou que elegessem um para facilitar a organização do local, todos os funcionários concordaram de imediato que deveria ser ele. Foi preciso argumentarem como aquela seria a vontade do bispo Myriel para que o jovem aceitasse, mesmo assim ele decidiu relegar parte do trabalho burocrático para um assistente, preferindo trabalhar junto dos outros funcionários, falando pessoalmente para saber nas necessidades e melhorias necessárias.

Foi por isso que o guarda, arrastando um jovem de dezessete anos pelo braço, foi até Jean para lhe explicar a situação e se desculpar pela entrada tão rude e tão tarde. Disse que o garoto era de uma cidade perto ou até das ruas, entrara numa briga e fora parar na delegacia com outros menores. Ficaram lá até os pais resolverem a situação, mas os deste não apareceram e depois o garoto admitiu que nunca viriam. Ele não podia ficar na prisão por ser de menor e por seu crime não ser tão grave, como ele realmente parece não ter ninguém até o quanto se pôde averiguar, foi, concluiu, o mais certo trazê-lo para lá.

Jean acenou em entendimento e pediu que soltasse o garoto, o guarda hesitou, mas obedeceu, ficando por perto mais um pouco, incerto. O jovem massageou o braço recém-solto e se encolheu em si mesmo, de olhar baixo, cruzando os braços na frente do peito quase como se estivesse se abraçando para a própria proteção.

-Ei...-Jean começou suave, aproximando-se devagar, e hesitou antes de arriscar pousar uma mão nos braços do menor. -...qual seu nome?

Ele ia afastar-se do toque, quando seu olhar recaiu naquelas mãos e arregalou os olhos, erguendo-os até o rosto do mais velho, reconheceu-o, relaxando.

-J-Javert...-ele disse fraco, baixo e rouco, a garganta seca e dolorida.

O guarda ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, levara horas para ele conseguir a mesma informação, entretanto atribuiu isso as habilidades e gentileza que o Sr. Jean Valjean parecia ter "herdado" do falecido bispo. Despediu-se, percebendo que o garoto não representava mais um perigo, era bom em notar essas coisas, pois era algo essencial em sua profissão.

-Esse machucado parece bem feio...- Jean subira a mesma mão para o queixo do menor, virando-o de leve para poder olhar melhor o corte e o sangue seco que cobria uma das sobrancelhas. -...você deixaria uma dessas enfermeiras simpáticas dar uma olhada?

Javert soltou-se do toque, corando por ter permitindo o gesto e balançando a cabeça em negativa, voltando a encolher-se.

-Ok, tudo bem. E se for eu?- ele arriscou, sem saber bem o motivo de tal sugestão, talvez o garoto se sentisse mais confortável com ele ao invés de uma mulher, pensou algo assim, incerto se era isso mesmo. Sentia também que conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar. – Posso dar uma olhada? Eu não tão bom, mas sei umas coisinhas, quero só ter certeza que não é grave...

-Não é nada...-Javert disse, apesar disso, aproximou-se, soltando os braços que o envolviam novamente. -... mas pode olhar se não acredita...

-Oh, eu acredito, mas nesse caso é preciso um especialista para se ter certeza, eu já vi gente mais disposta e com cortes menores dizerem que estavam bem pouco antes de desmaiarem...

-Mesmo?- Javert pareceu levemente interessado e quando o outro acenou que sim e indicou que se sentasse na cama mais perto, ele obedeceu sem perceber.-Mas você não é um medico,é?

-Não, por isso queria que as enfermeiras te olhassem, enfim, eu já as ajudei várias vezes, aprendi algumas coisinhas, especialmente sobre cortes e machucados resultantes de brigas...

-Oh?- Javert mal notou o outro pegar luvas e um algodão embebido num liquido, só se dando conta quando entrou em contato com o canto da sua testa perto da sobrancelha esquerda.- Aiii!

-Desculpe por isso... continuando, acredite, mas eu já entrei em algumas brigas quando tinha mais ou menos sua idade...aliás, qual é a sua idade?

-Dezessete. Você já brigou?

-Sim, por que a surpresa?

-Pelo que eu ouvi de vo...do senhor na cidade... o senhor não parece do tipo que faz isso...

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor, meu nome é Jean Valjean. E isso foi há muito tempo, eu realmente não brigo mais com os punhos, aprendi a ganhar discussões com as palavras...

-Como se faz isso?

-Oh, se você quiser ficar aqui até fazer dezoito, vai descobrir, eu posso ensinar, assim como os outros professores daqui... diga-me, já estudou, Javert?

-Um pouco...- ele queria abaixar o olhar, envergonhado, mas Jean mantinha seu queixo parado, enquanto limpava o sangue seco. Normalmente ele nem responderia perguntas tão pessoais, talvez fosse por aquele homem já tê-lo ajudado antes, apesar de que provavelmente ele nem se lembrava disso.

Jean parou o que fazia, não por ter terminado de limpar, mas para olhar melhor o garoto, não levou muito tempo para distinguir de onde achava conhecê-lo.

-Essa vai parecer uma pergunta estranha, mas quero que responda com sinceridade: você por acaso já veio nessa cidade antes? Nesse orfanato, mais precisamente? Alguém já lhe deu um pedaço de pão pelo portão quando você era mais novo?- era mais de uma pergunta, sabia bem, acrescentara detalhes conforme ia se lembrando.

-O senhor se lembra de mim?- Javert estava tão surpreso que nem considerou negar.

-Então é você mesmo... e já disse que pode me chamar de Jean... é bom enfim saber o nome daquele garoto, por que fugiu?

Javert baixou o olhar e pediu para não responder, o mais velho aceitou compreensivo. Levou anos para a confiança entre eles se tornar forte o bastante para esse tipo de conversa. Jean não desistira, no começo sua intenção era apenas ajudar mais uma das almas perdidas daquele lugar e aquela era uma alma brilhante, apenas encoberta por anos de abandono e pobreza. No pequeno espaço de tempo até Javert fazer dezoito anos, ele aprendeu muito, recuperando anos de estudo e podendo, depois disso, fazer serviços cada vez mais elaborados para se sustentar, pois não poderia mais depender do orfanato, por mais que Jean insistisse, chegando até a oferecer tirar do próprio bolso para mantê-lo ali.

Com o passar dos anos, ao invés de cada um seguir seus próprios caminhos separados, continuaram juntos, virando amigos, tanto que teve momentos nos quais não era Javert quem precisava de Jean, mas sim o contrário.

Muitas vezes, no começo, Javert precisou de conversas, da mera presença de Jean para ter forças e acreditar que ele podia ser alguém, podia ser o que quisesse. Por anos foi apenas Jean quem acreditou nisso, tanto que vê-lo acreditar em si acabou levando o mais novo a acreditar também. Em algum ponto, ou em algumas situações, era Javert quem estava lá para auxiliar o outro, mostrar novas soluções para um problema, como, por exemplo, maneiras de manter o orfanato e essas coisas.

Depois, bem depois, também foi Javert quem mostrou que não precisavam mais ser sozinhos que conviviam juntos, podiam ser um conjunto que vivia como um só. Ele convenceu Jean de que ele também merecia ser feliz, não apenas por fazer os outros felizes, mas também sendo feliz, cuidando da sua própria felicidade, sendo egoísta pela primeira vez em anos. Se não ele o egoísta, então Javert o seria, pedindo então que Jean tentasse fazer a felicidade do mais novo plena.

Esse último argumento, combinado com um beijo há muito tempo ansiado, foi o que terminou de convencer Jean.

**The end.**


End file.
